


One, Rainy Day

by Anestshia



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Blood, Homelessness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 12:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3173358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anestshia/pseuds/Anestshia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seikou escapes the circus and because he doesn’t trust anyone not to take him back to the circus is traveling alone. Rain sees him and his emotions and can’t help but be drawn to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cutsycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/gifts).



> This is a commission for cutsycat. She asked for:
> 
> Characters: Rain Yamamoto & Seikou Iriye  
> Theme: Some Angst but fluffy ending  
> Plot: Seikou escapes the circus and because he doesn’t trust anyone not to take him back to the circus is traveling alone. Rain sees him and his emotions and can’t help but be drawn to him.
> 
> Rain and Seikou belong to me.  
> Lazriel belongs to Natalanisha.
> 
> I have permission to play with all of them!

He couldn't remember ever being what other people described as 'happy'. He'd grown up in an orphanage that wouldn't have even been considered legal by death row inmates, his childhood riddled with abuse and neglect. It had only gotten worse when he'd become a teenager. He'd been shuffled from the families who only wanted him because of the extra income he could bring in to the ones who wanted him because he was 'pretty'. Even if he'd been content during his stints at the orphanage, he couldn't say he'd ever been happy... not when everyone around him was so sad.

It had all started when he was around seven years old. He'd started seeing... colors around people, almost like the aura's that psychics spoke about. Only they didn't pulsate and they weren't always there... they were more like fluttering butterfly wings that appeared and disappeared randomly. When a person felt neutral, there was nothing there... and that was the way he liked people. It was when they were really feeling something that it bothered him.

Sometimes, it was hard to tell what they were feeling... happy, sad, lonely, he could tell those emotions the easiest. But sometimes they blurred together or just became a big, muddy mass of black. That was always the hardest to see... because he knew exactly how it felt. He'd never caught a glimpse of his own colors but he was almost certain he would be that muddy black even in his neutral state, the black of depression that seems like it will never end.

There was only one time in his life that he could remember ever feeling different, ever feeling almost happy. He'd been adopted by a family that had truly wanted a child. They'd spoiled him, giving him clothing, his own room, and even a bed with pillows and everything. It had taken him a long time to figure out that was normal. He still felt like they'd given him too much. It was during that magical few months that his foster parents had taken him to the circus, of all places.

Normally a happy place, he'd almost broken down. They'd been trying to treat him, they really had... but everyone had been so sad. Not a single one of the performers had been happy to be there. It was like a big, black cloud had hung over the place. His foster parents had been so worried when he'd started crying that they'd taken him to the hospital, worried he'd been hurt. He was fine... but it was an experience he'd never forget, going to the circus. Even though he'd calmed down when he got home and been almost happy again, he'd never forgotten.

Then they'd died.

Rather than be taken back in by the orphanage, he'd run away when he'd gotten the news that his foster parents had perished in a bank robbery gone bad. He was close enough to eighteen that he'd known they wouldn't come looking for him. He just had to stay out of sight and out of mind until the day he legally aged into an adult. Now here he was, almost nineteen years old, living on the streets. He would be sad for himself but he knew it was probably better than where he would have ended up had he gone back to the orphanage.

It wasn't uncommon for him to run into other people on the streets, kids that had run from bad situations, adults that were down on their luck and even the random person trying to live a 'homeless' life for the experience. They all had one thing in common... they'd all escaped from a worse situation than living on the streets. So, he wasn't surprised to see the man when he walked back into the alley he’d been sleeping in for nearly a week.

What surprised him was that he recognized him.

It all came back to him at once. He was suddenly there at the circus again, completely overwhelmed looking up into a cage where a man was being tortured for the amusement of the audience. He'd been called 'The Amazing, Healing Vampire!'. They'd allowed anyone that wanted too cut him, draw blood and watch him heal before their very eyes. It had been horrible... absolutely disgusting.

And now he was collapsed on his makeshift bed.

He whined as he moved forward, the absolute, ink black of the man's emotions blanketing his body making his heart clench in his chest. It hadn't even been this bad at the circus. He'd only seen this once before... right before one of the men on the street died from exposure. He didn't want the vampire to die! “H... hey... mister!” He reached down then, his hands trembling as he shook the man, trying to get him to wake up. The colors shifted a bit, the deep, purple of loneliness overlapping a dull yellow. That yellow he didn't know... bright yellow was happiness by that was different. However, he could guess when the man finally looked up at him and he saw bright red eyes and extended fangs.

“It... it's ok.” He hadn't expected the man was actually a vampire but it made sense. How else could he heal like that? It wasn't like he was completely human himself, after all. He pulled off his scarf with shaky hands, dropping it onto his lap and reaching out. “Don't die...” His other emotions kept being overwhelmed by the cloud of black. He didn't want him to die, he didn't want him to be lonely. No one deserved either of those fates.

There were nearly five minutes of uncomfortable silence before sudden movements. One second, he was sitting in front of the vampire with his shirt collar pulled down and the next he was in the man's lap and his neck was burning. It took him a couple seconds to figure out the man had taken him up on his offer and this was how it felt to feed a starving vampire. It wasn't exactly painful but not pleasurable either. He'd been bitten before... and it had hurt a lot more. He was sure now that it had been because the man had wanted it to hurt.

He could feel blood dripping down his neck, staining the collar of his shirt as the vampire bit down harder, making him tug on his shirt when the uncomfortable feeling crossed the border into painful. But eventually, it stopped hurting so much. Maybe it was because he let up... or because he'd lost enough blood that he just couldn't feel it anymore. His head had started spinning by the time he felt something fall onto his forehead, bleary blue eyes opening to try to figure out what it was right as it happened again, water mixing with the blood staining his neck as the sound of falling rain finally reached him. The overhang protected them enough that only a few drops found their way to them... but it would still be a hard night... if he lived to endure it, that was.

The vampire killing him had crossed his mind for the first time.

It was getting harder for him to see, though the black cloud that had hung over the other man was slowly disappearing, leaving his true emotions showing. Loneliness, sadness... the yellow he now knew was hunger. Red... there was red. What did red mean again? Warmth... was it warmth? It wasn't warm, he felt cold, really, really cold and his neck hurt. He felt a hand slide into his hair and another strange, pinching feeling in his neck before worried eyes were looking down at him. He was pretty sure that he said something... the vampire, that is, but he passed out before he even heard the end of the sentence.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He woke up to the feeling of being shaken, a warm hand on his cheek bringing back the shocking realization of just how cold he was. He could feel something laying over him, a blanket or a coat... but it wasn't helping. He could still hear the rain falling, much harder than it had been before, but somehow, he wasn't wet. Small mercies.

“I am so sorry! I took too much!”

He forced himself to look up, seeing red eyes looking down at him again, though they weren't glowing the way they had been the last time he'd seen them. He tried to sit up but his limbs didn't seem to want to move. He felt like he had weights on top of his body, holding him down, even though he couldn't see anything.

“You need to drink this.”

And suddenly he was sitting up and there was a cup pressed against his lips. It didn't take him long to figure out it was water and it tasted absolutely amazing. He finally got his arm to move, holding onto the man's wrist as he tilted the glass to spill more water into his mouth. Once it was gone, he tried to speak, his voice still scratchy, like it hadn't been used in a long time. “Where... where are we?”

“After you passed out, I went to try to find help. I was really worried I’d gone overboard... some people said they knew you and to bring you here.”

He nodded then, finally able to focus in on his surroundings. It was one of the many empty warehouses in the area... he hadn't been lucky enough to get into one in a long time. Apparently the power had shifted again, that was nice, especially on such a badly rainy night like it was. “You're... ok?”

“I'm fine, fine. I'm sorry I did that. I was just so hungry and...” He trailed off then, looking down. “You saved my life... I couldn't move anymore but I was scared to feed. I didn't want it to be a trap... like you fed me and then someone jumped out to take me back to the circus... I can't go back there. I'll die if I go back there!”

“I'd never do that.” He said softly, glad he was still being held. The man was so warm and he felt chilled to the bone. “I saw you at the circus... amazing... healing...” He was having trouble getting the title out, narrowing his eyes and shaking his head. “Amazing...”

“Seikou... my name is Seikou.” The vampire responded, carefully shifting but not letting go of the man who had saved his life. “It was so hard to get out... I couldn't help being worried.”

Seikou... that was a nice name, something he could remember. “I promise... I won't.” He coughed a little, still feeling like his throat had been replaced with sandpaper, but he'd been lucky to get that much water. “I saw you... you were hurt so bad... I’d never take you back there. I just wanted to help you. No one should die... no one should be lonely...”

“Thank you.” Seikou whispered softly, hugging the man closer before relaxing. “You did help. I owe my life to you.” He cocked his hand then, playing with the other man's soft, blue hair. “What's your name? I don't ever want to forget it.”

“I don't have one.” He responded, not all that sad about it. He'd been called a lot of different things by his foster families but he'd never, officially been named. Everyone at the orphanage had been given numbers and he had already decided he'd never go by that number again. That number had defined his life before he ran away. He was a different person now, he'd never be just a number again.

“You don't have a name?” Seikou looked absolutely scandalized by that. He took in a deep breath, looking out the window before back down at the hair still curled around his fingers. “Could I... give you a name?”

He hadn't expected that question and, for some reason, it made him feel a little warmer. “No one has ever wanted to give me a name before...” Suddenly, he wanted one... but only the one that Seikou would give him. It wouldn't mean as much if it wasn't from him.

“Of course I want to give you a name...” Seikou hummed softly before holding up his hair. “Your hair and eyes... are blue like the water... the rain.” He shifted then, touching his cheek again. “And like rain to a barren land, you brought life to me... so you should be named Rain.”

“You're naming me after water?” He asked, though the comparison made him smile. “I guess I can handle that.”

And, as corny as it was, he wasn't known as anything but Rain after that day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rain and Seikou became inseparable after that. Where one went, so did the other. The change of power at the warehouses didn't last long, leaving them back in alleys and behind buildings, but it wasn't so bad. Six months after meeting, they actually found a way to get into a hotel room undetected and had their first night sleeping on a real bed in years.

Rain couldn't help smiling as he bounced a little on the bed, falling back onto it a few moments later. He knew it wasn't the best or most comfortable bed but it was still a BED! “Ohh, this is amazing.” He hummed as he looked up at Seikou, reaching for the man after he made sure the room was secure. “You know... I think I might be happy.”

“Really?” Seikou asked, settling on the bed and reaching down to brush back Rain's hair, always loving playing with the long locks so very much. “What color is that?”

“Hmm, bright yellow with bits of orange and pink, like a sunrise.” Rain said, reaching up with both hands to make a motion, trying to get his point across. “But I don't know, I can't see my own feelings, just others.”

“You shouldn't have to see them.” Seikou shook his head, leaning down to kiss Rain's forehead before pulling back and tapping his chest. “You should be able to feel them right here.”

“Well, I don't know what happiness feels like.” Rain just shrugged then, making a soft sound when his stomach grumbled. “Ahh, how annoying.”

“Yes, fragile human, you have to eat.” Seikou said, standing up and stretching out. “I know of a place to get you some food. Just stay here and let me in when I come back, ok?”

“Hey! I'm not fragile!” Rain huffed, sitting up and crossing his arms over his chest.

“You might not think so.” Seikou just shook his head, leaning down and pressing his lips against Rain's before pulling back. “I'm getting you some protein, I need to eat tonight too.”

Rain nodded, though he was sure the other man saw his blush before he left. In six months, he'd very well learned what a vampire feeding should really feel like... he really couldn't wait for Seikou to come back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They'd squatted at the hotel for nearly a week before the room was rented out and they were caught. Not literally, of course, they both ran way too fast for that, but they had lost the comfy, cozy bed. Seikou and Rain found there way into a shelter for a couple nights before settling in a covered alley between two restaurants. It might not have been the most glamorous place but they threw away a lot of food, A LOT, and it hadn't even gone bad! It just made it so much easier to keep Rain fed, which kept Seikou fed.

They weren't there for long before they were found. Less than two weeks later, the two men were cornered in the alley by a very big man in a very long trench coat. Seikou stood in front of Rain, doing his best to try to look big and protective but it wasn't really working. His five foot, three inches frame didn't stand up very well against the at least seven foot tall man staring them both down.

“You two don't have homes to go too?”

Well, that wasn't the question either of them had expected. They'd expected to get yelled at for loitering or thrown into a van for much less appetizing activities. Rain was the first one to speak up, his voice shaking his moved his head from side to side. “We... we live here...”

“Well, that's no good.” The man said before moving forward, smiling as he held his hand out. “I'm Lazriel and I recently found myself less two maids.”

Rain just nodded then, still not knowing where this was going. “We... we didn't take them...”

Lazriel laughed and shook his head, leaning against one of the brick walls. “Ohhh, I didn't mean to insinuate that you had. No, I kicked them out. They called my lover a whore. I won't even let him call himself a whore.” He just shrugged then, shifting forward again and kneeling down to try to make himself a little less scary. “What I mean is, I need two new ones and you two seem like you could use a second chance in life.”

“Wait... you're offering us jobs as maids?” Seikou asked, sounding more than a little leery about it. “Really?”

Lazriel cocked his head in confusion before nodding. “Yeah, what else would I be offering?”

“A lot.” Rain replied. He and Seikou had been approached more than once with 'jobs' that turned out to be them getting into a big, white van and probably being sold into the sex trade. They hadn't fallen for it, not once, but a couple times it had been tempting. But this man seemed different... the fact that he hadn't run when a worker came into the alley way to dump garbage said a lot about his intentions. Plus, the men that asked them with ulterior motives always shone with the bungled colors of a lie. This man was surrounded by soft, baby blue... a color he associated with the truth. “Seikou?”

Seikou swallowed, looking the man up and down before nodding. “I don't smell any deception... what do you see?”

“Baby blue.” Rain replied, reaching up to hold onto Seikou's sleeve before sliding his hand down to link their fingers together. “Nothing else... no mixing.”

Lazriel hummed as he stood, smiling down at them. “Well, you two are very special strays, aren't you?” He held out his hand to them, standing so they could run right by him and away if they wanted. “I swear, all I want to do is give you another chance. I'll treat you well, my workers are more like family than servants.”

“Still blue.” Rain said softly, starting to feel more and more hopeful, his hand holding onto Seikou's a bit tighter.

Seikou nodded, smiling as he looked over at Rain. “Well then, what do we have to lose?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rain was running for his life... from the very cold water of the hose that Seikou had aimed at him. He meeped when he was hit, stumbling and almost falling before he could mount his offensive, his own hose spraying cold water. They'd been at Lazriel's house for nearly six months now, long enough for the man's words to come true. It had been a little awkward at first, but mostly for them. They weren't used to being treated, well, so nicely. They'd quickly gone from hired help to more like children of the people that lived in the house. Yes, they worked, but more often than not, one of the household members would distract them completely for something silly.

Though going to the water park had been an amazing distraction.

They'd decided, since they were still wet, that they would wash the cars before settling down for the night. The warm fall was quickly turning to cold winter and it would be their last chance to do it before it was too cold. Though, it seemed less they were washing the cars and more they were battling each other with no way to know who the winner was. Rain laughed when he got Seikou twice in a row, his eyes going wide when the man abandoned the hose to jump him instead. They were still rolling around in the grass when the front door open and a very amused man looked out.

“Dinner is going to be ready soon, you two. Get the soap off the car and get dried off before you catch a cold.”

Rain nodded, sitting up with a smile and saluting at Lazriel. “Yes, boss!” He jumped when Seikou nipped his neck, huffing at the man, though it didn't last long when he was being kissed moments later. “Mmm, what was that for?”

“He said dinner was almost ready.” Seikou replied, smiling as he pulled back and grabbed his hose to rinse the car off. “I was just checking, is all.”

“You... urgh~” Rain couldn't help blushing, taking in a deep breath as he stood up and grabbed his own hose to help, though he couldn't help taking one more shot and Seikou, which led right back to them rolling around in the grass again until Lazriel came out to drag them back into the house like an indulgent father. They really had gotten so lucky... finding each other and then being found.

Rain was still thinking about that when he settled down on Seikou's lap later than night, all cuddled up in a blanket in front of the fire place. The temperature had dropped drastically once the sun had gone down, from a day where they could play at the water park to a winter night. He couldn't help smiling, though, his fingers tangled in Seikou's hair as he pressed soft kisses against his jaw. “Mmm, this really is perfect, isn't it?”

“Yeah, it really is.” Seikou agreed without a moments hesitation, smiling and tilting his head when he felt Rain's kisses slowly moving down his neck. “I remember... when he first approached us. I was so scared he was going to try to steal you from me.”

“Mmhmm.” Rain murmured in agreement, nuzzling against the man's neck, just loving how he smelled right after a shower. “So big... I was terrified.” He got distracted again when he felt Seikou's hand start rubbing his back, sighing and just going limp against him. “But he spoils us so much.”

“He really does.” Seikou agreed, smiling and stealing his own kisses now that Rain was relaxed against him. “He really did take us into his family... like the father we both wish we'd had as children.”

“Yeah...” Rain looked up then, smiling as he waved his hand right above Seikou's head. “I love what he's done to your colors.” He chuckled when that got him a pout them a kiss, sinking into the embrace before settling against Seikou again. “I guess we're not strays anymore.”

Seikou shook his head, holding him close. “No... no, I think we're still strays, that's something we'll never be able to shake. But now we're spoiled, house cat strays.”

Spoiled, sunrise shining, strays.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seikou discovers that Rain has never had a birthday party and decides to give him one.

Seikou had never wanted to be away from Rain so he'd never known just how hard it was to get a couple minutes without the other man. They worked together most days, always spent their evenings together and slept together. It was wonderful, but hard when he was trying to plan a surprise. It was only when Rain was called away because one of the kids was crying for him that he finally got away from him, running down the hall towards Lazriel's room. He didn't even bothering knocking on the door, just walking in and starting to talk.

“Ok, so, Rain told me something I didn't know last night.” He said, walking up to the man who was still his boss, even though they really didn't act like it. They'd been working there nearly three years and were definitely seen more as family than servants. Lazriel wasn't the least surprised at him just walking in so he was sure it was alright. “You see, his birthday is in a couple days. Yeah, I know when his birthday is but I didn't know that he's NEVER had a party!”

“Never?” Lazriel asked, not even bothering to get up from his relaxed position on his bed, his own lover curled up against his side very much asleep. “Jade offered to do parties the first year you were here, we thought you weren't interested in them.”

“Yeah, never, that place he came from never threw them...” Of course, Lazriel would know that, he had been the one to shut it down when he'd found out about how horrible the conditions there were. “And he wasn't with the nice family long enough for his birthday to happen.” Though Seikou often wished he had been. “We were still too nervous about everything then to accept the offer.” He said, speaking more softly when he noticed Leiko. He settled on his knees beside the bed, looking up at Lazriel. “And then we didn't really think about it until Kayo's birthday. Rain just... he loved it and said how nice it was then he told me he'd never had one of his own. He went on to tell me that the first real present he'd ever gotten was the gifts you gave us when we started working for you. Isn't that so sad?”

“Yes, very sad.” Lazriel said softly, his fingers moving softly through Leiko's hair, an easy way to keep him asleep. “Are you wanting to plan him a party? You know I don't mind. You can use whatever is here, I’m sure everyone would love to come.”

“Yeah, yeah, that was part of it. Thank you!” Seikou stood up then, taking in a deep breath. “But umm...” He looked back towards the door, knowing he had to hurry up if he wanted to make sure that Rain didn't notice he'd disappeared. “Well, it's really hard to get away from Rain, you know. I don't want to get away from him but I want this to be a surprise and, well...”

“You need help?” Leiko was the one to speak then, looking up at him tiredly. “Just ask Jade and Isao, they're the ones who plan all the parties around here.”

Lazriel nodded in agreement, turning to his side and rubbing Leiko's back, trying to get him back to sleep. “He's right. I'm sure they'll jump on the opportunity. If you don't get the chance to talk to them, I’ll talk to them after our nap.”

“Thank you!” Seikou smiled and gave them both a hug, teasing them by calling them papa and mama before leaving, getting back to the room just as Rain came out, smiling at him as he pulled him into a hug. “The little one okay now?”

“Yeah, she's fine. You should come in next time.” Rain said, smiling as they walked down the hall, hand in hand. “She loves hugs, I’m sure she'd love them from you too.”

“Ohhh, I have the uncanny ability to make children cry.” Seikou responded, waving off the thought, just smiling as they walked into the next room they needed to work on. If all went well, he'd be able to pull this off. He wanted to do something really special for Rain, more special than they'd done already, and throwing him his first party would be amazing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Seikou couldn't help smiling as he led Rain down the hallway, chuckling at his huff when they almost ran into something again. “Ok, ok. So I should never lead the blind, I get it.” He shifted the man a little closer, pulling him away from another side table before they ran into it. “But it's worth it, I promise.”

“It better be, you know how I hate being blindfolded.” Rain replied, pouting at him. “You know I have nothing but bad memories associated with these things.”

“And that's why we're doing this, to give you better ones.” Seikou said, stopping in the hall and turning towards him. He reached up to touch the other man's cheek, pulling him into a soft, gentle kiss. He held it until he felt Rain relax, smiling as he pulled back. “There we go.”

“Already better.” Rain said with a soft sigh, licking his lips as he pulled back. “Ok, I’ll indulge you, what are we doing?”

“You'll see in a couple seconds.” Seikou said, barely able to hide his excitement as he moved forward, nearly bouncing as he walked. Over the past couple days, he'd worked hard with Jade and Isao to make this the best party ever. It was a good thing he was a vampire and didn't need much sleep. Otherwise, he'd be in a lot of pain by that point. But it was done and ready and he could barely wait for Rain to finally see. He took in a deep breath as he led him up to the door, opening it before reaching up for his blindfold. “Surprise.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rain made a soft sound as the blindfold fell, his eyes going wide when he saw everyone in the house jump up and yell 'Happy Birthday!'. The room was decked out with balloons and streamers, a big banner with 'Happy Birthday Rain!' scrawled across it hanging from the high ceiling. He couldn't help the way his eyes started to water, a soft whine escaping him as he reached up, covering his mouth. “Ohh my god.”

Seikou made a soft sound then, turning him to look down into his eyes. “No, no, this was supposed to make you happy. I'm sorry, is it wrong? Do you hate parties?”

“I've never had a party...” Rain sniffled a little, looking back at the room before suddenly jumping Seikou, hugging him tight. “I am happy, thank you so much!” He'd never expected something like this would be done for him. Yes, he'd seen them, even participated in them, but he'd never expected to have his own. “Thank you, Seikou.”

Seikou smiled, leaning down to give him a soft kiss. “You're welcome. Now, go have fun before they all think they upset you.”

Rain nodded, brushing tears out of his eyes before turning to walk into the room. It was all a flurry of greetings then, each and every one making him feel more and more overwhelmed, though it was a good kind of overwhelmed. He was so happy it just felt like his heart was going to burst. He sniffled a little when Lazriel gave him a big hug, holding on tight to him. “Th... thank you... so much.”

“Thank your little vampire, it was all his idea.” Lazriel responded, leaning down to kiss his forehead softly. “Everyone is dying to see you open your presents. Go on, birthday boy.” He said, depositing a hat on his head before nudging him towards the tables filled with gifts.

Rain was all wide eyed, his hands held against his chest as he walked towards the presents. “Ohh... I get presents too.” He whispered, feeling almost like he was going to cry again. He'd never thought he was a happy crier before this day, apparently he'd been wrong. He wasn't given much time to think on it though, soon he was having presents thrust into his arms, ending up on a big, fluffy chair in the middle of the room as he opened them.

Really, he didn't care what they were, though they were all things he'd love and use, it was just the fact that he was given presents at all that made him so happy. They could have been absolutely inappropriate and useless and he still would have love each and every one of them. He barely finished opening his presents before he was grabbed again, this time by Jade and Isao, him, his 'throne' and all, carried over to where they had the table set up with his cake on it. “Wow, go a little overboard?” He asked, looking up at Jade.

“Hey, first party, we had to make everything special.” Jade said, leaning down to kiss his forehead before disappearing to grab the knife and cake server.

Seikou appeared then, smiling as he helped Rain out of the chair. “Come on, let's make a wish.” He said, holding Rain's hand as they walked up to the table, looking down at the burning candles.

Rain swallowed then, holding Seikou's hand tighter as the looked over the cake that took up the majority of the table. There was barely enough room for the plates and silverware. “A wish?” He asked, looking up at Seikou. “But... I already have everything I want. I don't have anything I need to wish for.” He blushed when everyone awwed and he was suddenly getting pets on the head, blushing even more as he looked down. “Well... it's true.”

“Then, why don't you make a wish for the world as a whole?” Leiko asked, sitting on a stood near the counter with the tiny little girl that loved Rain so much held in his lap. “You know, like world peace.”

Rain blinked but nodded, smiling as he thought. Maybe it wouldn't be for the whole world but... he would wish for everyone that had been in his situation to find the same happiness he had. He smiled as he leaned down, blowing all the candles out with one breath, feeling even happier when everyone around him clapped before Jade came forward with the knife, holding it out to him.

“First cut is yours.” Jade said, pressing the handle of the knife into his hand. “Make it a good one.”

Rain just nodded, taking in a deep breath before pressing the knife into the cake, bouncing when he cut an almost perfectly square piece. He handed over the knife to Jade for him to serve, smiling when he settled back on his 'throne' again, sitting on Seikou's lap this time with a large piece of cake cut into small pieces. He smiled when Seikou lifted a piece to feed it to him, smiling happily at the taste. “God this is perfect.”

“Isn't it?” Seikou asked, though he couldn't completely hide his grin as he held up another bite of cake.

Rain didn't notice it until too late, meeping when Seikou smushed the piece of cake against his face, making him laugh as he picked up a piece to do the same, feeling nothing but happiness. It started an all out food fight, the buffet that Jade had set up the next victim as everyone got in on it, laughter ringing through the room.

Jade just smiled as he watched Rain and Seikou kiss in the middle of it all, nudging Isao who was cleaning a bit of frosting off of his face. “God, their wedding is going to be adorable.”

Isao cocked his head then, looking down at the other man. “You really think they're going to get married?”

“Ohhh, without a doubt.” Jade said, reaching up to pat his cheek. “I have a feeling we're going to have a lot of weddings here very soon.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rain still felt like he was buzzing with happiness as he stepped out of the bathroom hours later, rubbing a towel through his wet hair. He was pretty sure everyone had, had to take a shower after their little food fight but it had been so worth it. He smiled as he walked over to the bed, sitting down beside Seikou. “You... were just amazing.” He said softly, looking up at him with wide eyes. “That... that was... god, I don't even know what to say.”

Seikou smiled softly at him, tilting Rain's head up to give him a soft kiss. “You could just say thank you and I love you.”

“Yeah, that's all obvious.” Rain responded, smiling as he shifted, settling on Seikou's lap and hugging him tight. “But... thank you and I do love you, I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” Seikou responded, nudging his nose against Rain's with a happy smile. “Happy Birthday, darling.”

“Thank you.” Rain said, leaning down to kiss him again, sighing when he was shifted and pressed back against the bed with Seikou over him. It was really amazing. In the last few years, he'd gone from a worthless street rat that no one cared about to someone with a lover, a family, that made his birthday the most special day in the world.

The strays had been domesticated... and they'd never been happier.


End file.
